Royal Bastards
by FanWoman21
Summary: AU As a way to secure an alliance with Norway, Bash becomes betrothed to the king's bastard daughter who is an heiress. Unlike with Francis and Mary the two have only six months to get to know one another and then they are to be married. Love blooms in an impossible situation it so do secrets and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU As a way to secure an alliance with Norway, Bash becomes betrothed to the king's bastard daughter who is an heiress. Unlike with Francis and Mary the two have only six months to get to know one another and then they are to be married. Love blooms in an impossible situation it so do secrets and darkness.

My OC is Freya of Norway who is played by Candice Accola. I'm going to try my best with this but please understand I have never written a story set in the 1500's before so any advice will help but be and respectful about it.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Bash couldn't believe the news that had arrived right on the heels of Queen Mary of Scotland's arrival. The Queen was on the way from the covenant and so he had been walking around in the shadows since Catherine couldn't stand a bastard like him only to learn from his mother and father that he had been betrothed to the bastard daughter of the King Frederick II of Norway and Denmark as a way to secure an alliance. They were to be married in six months and she would arrive in France right after Mary. Bash had wanted to protest but there was something in his fathers eyes that stopped him so he like any other would grit his teeth and bare it, he just hoped she would at least be good company but for now he had a queen's arrival to deal with unfortunately.

~Royal Bastards~

Freya watched the countryside roll by her as her carriage took her to the castle where she would meet her betrothed. Her mother had been the mistress of King Frederick but she had also been the daughter of a wealthy Earl and landowner who left everything to Freya. Growing up as the bastard hadn't been a walk in the park but she dealt with it because she refused to let the words hurt her otherwise they would win. Though her half siblings words and actions hurt just as much as her father selling her to France. Freya knew she couldn't change her situation so she decided to be strong and deal with it hoping her betrothed was at least friendly enough. The carriage stopped and she looked out to see that despite being the bastard daughter of King Frederick and being betrothed to King Henry's bastard son there was no need for much extravagance for her arrival which she was thankful for at least. One of her guards opened the carriage door and helped her down though she didn't think she needed much help.

"Thank you sir," Freya said politely.

"Of course Freya," Ragnar said.

Ragnar was one of the few guards who didn't judge her on her title and treated her with the respect a valkyrie deserved. In Freya's culture she was considered by some to be pagan but that was not the case. Unlike pagans, who made sacrifices and terrorized people, her culture believed in merely praying to the gods and goddesses. She knew she would have to be careful here because even though King Henry knew this that didn't mean she would be safe but she wasn't going to bow down to just anyone. Her father had earned her respect despite his treatment of her and she knew that she needed to marry to earn the land that was rightfully hers but that did not mean she would let her husband treat her the way Henry treated Catherine or the way her father treated her stepmother. Ragnar had trained her in the bow as well as helped her fight because unlike here in France, in Norway, especially in the outer edge, the culture believed that women were to be respected and revered as well as warriors depending on who it was. Freya had been named after the goddess of the same name who took brave souls to the afterlife so she was fierce despite also being kind and fair.

"Freya of Norway and Denmark," a voice greeted and Freya looked up to see an older woman with brown hair and green eyes who she knew to be Diane de Poitiers the mother of her betrothed.

"Yes milady," Freya said respectfully bowing.

"You do not need to bow before me child," Diane said kindly though warmed by the gesture.

"In my culture milady women are treated with respect no matter who they are and as the mistress of the king you should be bowed before," Freya explained holding her head up and looking the woman in the eyes unaware of the king and his sons as well as Mary of Scots listening in.

"I might just like you child," Diane said with a smile as he took her arm.

"Ragnar if you could please gather my things you are the only one I trust," Freya ordered.

"Of course Freya," Ragnar said bowing down before taking his leave to gather her things from the carriage.

Freya let Diane lead her forward and she stopped in front of King Henry as well as two other men by his side and a dark haired woman next to the blonde haired man. She knew the woman to be Queen Mary of Scotland and hoped from the stories that she heard that the woman was nothing like Cather or her stepmother though seeing the kind smile directed towards her she knew that she just might like the other woman. The one man, the blonde one next to the king she knew to be the Dauphin of France who was betrothed to Mary. She couldn't really see the appeal of him with his arrogance and his higher than mighty attitude but she wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Your grace," Freya said kindly bowing before him though she found herself not respecting the man especially from all the stories she heard but she would hold off on judgements until later.

"Lady Freya of Norway it is a pleasure to have you in our castle. I am sorry but my wife Catherine unfortunately could not make it, she is not feeling well," Henry said taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"I hope she feels better soon your grace," Freya said with a fake smile.

Freya knew that Catherine did not want to be present because she was a bastard, someone of little importance. This was the reason that she did not like court especially her father's. Her grandfather and her mother's culture revered in all children no matter who they came from and when her mother had an affair with the king she was shunned and blamed yes but the child was not and instead the community helped with the child. Freya had a feeling that she would not like French court and could only hope that she would be out of here after she was married.

"Lady Freya I would like you to meet your betrothed, my son, Sebastian de Poitiers," King Henry introduced pushing his oldest son forward.

"Milady," Sebastian said his green eyes smirking as he bowed down to take her hand and place a kiss on it.

Looking into her eyes Freya found herself getting lost in them and she could tell from the way he held himself that he was arrogant but not like Francis, he knew his limits and he respected women she could only hope that this continued with her. When Sebastian took her hand Freya held back a gasp as he placed a kiss on it because she could feel this spark and despite her culture she was mildly afraid. She just hoped that Sebastian would treat her with respect and maybe love would come later. Little did she know that she was not the only one who felt the spark nor felt that fate had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Freya sighed as she walked the grounds until she came to a small creek and walked to the edge leaning down to put her hand in the water. She missed her home very much and while she knew it was her duty to marry Bash she also hopes that when he comes back to Norway with her he will fall in love with her village. She stands when she hears footsteps and looks over to see Queen Mary of Scotland who had gotten there right after she had. She smiles kindly at the queen and the queen offers her a smile in return as her dog sniffs the ground.

"Lady Freya," Mary greets.

"Queen Mary," Freya says with a smirk.

"I am hoping that during your stay here we can be friends," Mary offers.

"I have the same hope Mary. I must retire to get ready for the wedding but I will see you tonight," Freya says with a smile.

As Freya started to walk away she saw Bash come out of the woods and upon seeing her he rode over to where she was standing. She waited as he got off his horse and smiled at him in greeting. His green eyes seemed to examine her, taking her in like she was the only thing in the universe that existed. Freya was having the same problem as him and was looking at him like he was her one and only.

"I hope to see you tonight Freya," Bash spoke softly so as not to disturb Mary who was skipping rocks.

"You will Bash," Freya said with a smile.

"I must warn you of something before you retire to get ready. You cannot under any circumstances enter the bloodwood," Bash said not knowing Freya was not stupid.

"I know more than you think I do Bash and I understand the reasons why the bloodwood is not safe but thank you Bash for the warning," Freya said kissing his cheek and walking away.

Bash did not know what it was about this girl that made him feel things he thought he would never feel. Upon learning of the arrangement between them he had vowed to be her friend and make her happy as he fell in love but the way things were going he was already falling. Her words in response to his warning informed Bash that he had many things to learn about his fiancee and that she knew more than she said. For now Bash would leave it alone and take the time to get to know Freya.

~Royal Bastards~

Freya stood in the back beside Bash as the music played. She wanted to dance but thought it not wise since she was a bastard. She was surprised when Mary came up to her and grabbed her hand pulling her to the dance. She laughed and dance to the music as she had fun taking her shoes off so she would not fall. Freya stopped when feathers started falling and held her hand out with a smile reminded of snow in a way. Dancing stopped as the consummation started and Freya walked back to her rooms instead of going to watch with Mary and her ladies. She found it unappealing to watch something so intimate hoping that her own marriage and consummation would not involve the same invasion of privacy.

"Freya," Bash's voice called out making her stop and turn to face him.

"Bash," Freya said her blue eyes meeting green.

"I was wondering milady if you wanted to go out tomorrow for a picnic," Bash wondered out loud.

"Yes I would like that Bash," Freya agreed.

"Shall I arrange to have a carriage ready?" Bash asked wondering if she even knew how to ride.

"No Bash that is not necessary I know how to ride and instead of taking a whole bunch of soldiers I will take my most trusted guard Ragnar with us," Freya suggested.

"I agree milady and I hope you have a good night," Bash said leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek.

Freya touched her cheek a smile on her face as she walked back to her rooms. She stopped when she saw Ragnar and smiled at him knowing that he wanted her to be careful but also trusting her judgment. She closed her door behind her and started the daunting task of undressing since she did not have a lady in waiting but that did not matter to her. She couldn't shake this feeling though that something dark was coming to France and just hoped that both her and those she cared about survived unscathed.

~Royal Bastards~

Bash sat in his room looking out with a drink in his hand. He was starting to think that arrangement with Freya was not as bad as he originally thought that it would be. He thought that he would not end up liking her but instead not only did his mother approve of her but she was attractive as well as smart and funny and someone Bash found himself wanting to be with.

"Darkness is coming and it those pagans are going to be the cause," Bash whispered.

Bash knew that his mother's brother was a pagan and so he would visit with his mother in the woods but he never practiced the religion. His uncle taught him some things just enough to keep himself and others safe as well as the occasion chant to keep the heretics away but never anything else. Bash just hoped that they were not stupid enough to come after anyone he cared about otherwise he would have no choice but to interfere damn the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Freya laughed as she raced Bash through the woods with Ragnar following behind them at a slower pace. There had been tension at the castle given the turn of events which was that a boy, Colin, who was apparently Lola, Mary's lady in waiting, was interested in had tried to rape Mary. Freya suspected that a certain someone was responsible for this but she was not about to voice her opinion especially since it could get as well as Bash killed. They finally arrived at their destination and Freya got down off her horse and smiled at the beauty of the spot. It was by a cliff and over the edge you could see waterfalls.

"It's beautiful," Freya said amazed though Norway had much beauty as well it was different when you were in another country.

"Yes it is," Bash agreed though he was looking at her.

Freya was wearing what some would call the country maid skirt with a bodice. These looked to one and it was white while she also wore a muslin underdress on top of it. It was something so simple but she looked beautiful in it with her blonde hair hanging past her shoulders in curls. He looked over to see her knight, Ragnar, had tied up her horse and was sending him a look. From what Freya had explained the two of them were like brother and sister so he didn't take it personally at all. Bash actually liked that there was something looking out for Freya because while he would look out for her as well he also didn't trust the French court, most especially Catherine.

"I hope you are hungry," Bash said putting the basket on the ground and pulling out a blanket to spread out as a courtesy though he knew she didn't need it.

"You did not need the blanket Bash but thank you kind sir," she said teasing as she sat down next to him on the ground.

"You should be treated respectfully and like a lady," he said holding out a canteen of water.

"If I had it my way you would be treated with respect as well," Freya said looking him straight in the eye, "my father may not be the most kind king or father but he is nothing like Henry. My stepmother may not like that her husband had a bastard child but she knows that I am no threat to the throne and that I have no use for it and she treats me better than Catherine treats you. Sorry if this is bold but I grew up in a village where all children were treated with respect. If a man had an affair and that produced a child it is not the child punished it is the parents no matter how wealthy. My mother was Earl to the land and when it was found out that she had an affair with a married man, a king, the people refused to follow her and my uncle took over but I was still next in line because the people were not going to punish me for her crimes. They also did not kill the parents merely they were disgraced in the village but treated with dignity. I believe that is how it should be not like the French court have it."

"That is very bold but it is also not out of order in my opinion and while I would like to ask more about the village I will someday in the next year call home I would also like to get to know you as a person not talk politics," Bash said wanting to lighten the mood not because he didn't agree with her or like the rules, he did, he just wanted to wait to get to that heavy stuff.

"Thank you for listening to me rant Bash. I had to hold my tongue back at court and I feel I can trust you," she said looking down at the ground.

"It is no bother milady," Bash putting a hand on her shoulder.

Freya saw that he was telling the truth and smiled kindly at him. She saw that he had brought bread, cheese and some nice big red apples. She went for the apples first silently sending a prayer up to her gods and goddesses in thanks. She wanted to talk to Bash about her religion mostly because while she held the belief of being Catholic here for her safety, though King Henry knew the truth, she was actually what some would call a pagan. The problem was that it wasn't about sacrifice they merely prayed to the gods and goddesses and if a sacrifice was made it was in food not blood or death. She knew that Bash would understand but she also knew that he was right, the time for talking about religion and such could wait until a little later. The time right now should be spent on getting to know each other personally first then they could talk about heavy stuff later.

~Royal Bastards~

Henry was growing angry and agitated as events started turning. That boy Colin had tried to rape Mary though he didn't succeed and now he had escaped from the dungeon only to die in the woods. He knew that there was someone here at this court trying to stop the alliance to Scotland and while he suspected England he also suspected his dear wife Catherine and that fool Nostradamus. He sighed because Catherine hated the idea of Bash and Freya getting married and now he was worried that she was going to stop it.

"Guard when my son and Lady Freya get back from their picnic I want them brought to me immediately," he ordered his most trusted guard, one that couldn't be bought.

"Of course your grace," the knight said sweeping out of the room.

Henry would have to make adjustments to make sure that neither Catherine or the English screw something up. He knew that his son and Freya would not like it but maybe if he explained the situation they would understand and if anything he would command them to obey his orders whether they liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess what Henry has planned? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

The marriage was pushed up and Freya could not do anything to stop it. She had known coming here that she would face a many of great evils but she did not suspect one of them would be the king himself. Her father could not be there for the wedding that was happening in a week but Freya did not mind nor did she want him there especially if the feeling in her gut continued to persist. Growing up she had learnt to trust her gut because otherwise she would be dead and right now her gut was telling her that darkness was coming to plague the land. She had a feeling that Bash knew more than he was saying but not because he was involved merely because he had maybe dealt with the people before. The way the man spoke of the woods made Freya suspect that it was pagans causing all this madness.

"Is something wrong Freya?" Ragnar asked knowing her well.

"I fear that darkness is coming Ragnar and it's those pagans that are responsible," Freya answered looking out the window to the woods.

"Pagans here are much different than the pagans at home milady," Ragnar stated coming to stand beside her.

"Yes they are in so many ways. Pagans at home would never think of attacking innocents to get what they want and if they did a sacrifice it's usually food or a dying animal. These pagans are cruel and they will not stop," Freya spoke tense.

"It probably doesn't help that you are to be married in a week and your husband to be knows more than he says," Ragnar said wanting to warn her.

"Yes Bash does but I don't believe it is because he is involved. Remember that just because someone knows something doesn't mean they are involved. Sometimes they are just scared of what will happen if they open their mouth to form the words," Freya said knowing what her dear friend was trying to do.

Ragnar choose not to say anything and Freya tried to think of many things but most of her thinking was stuck on Bash. She was falling for him that much was clear and she hoped he was feeling the same but she also knew that there was something sinister about the king as well as those pagans. The king may have claimed to be pushing the wedding for their protection but Freya could see that he also was doing it because he coveted an alliance with her father. A part of Freya wanted to be angry at that but she had walked into this with open eyes and now the only thing she could do was be ready for the fall out of everything that came her way.

~Royal Bastards~

Bash hated paganism and he could feel that whatever they were up to was going to have negative effects for everyone around him. He had grown up knowing the religion because of his uncle but never practiced, he only knew enough to protect himself and others. He sighed upset that his father had decided to push the wedding but at least he knew Freya and him could get along and maybe fall in love one day. The way things were looking with Francis and Mary it seemed that they would become another Catherine and Henry. Bash didn't want that for his brother but he also knew that Francis liked to sleep around with other girls. He could only hope that Mary did not become as cold as Catherine had.

"Bash," a voice called out in the stables and he turned to see Freya walking towards him.

"Freya," Bash greeted brushing his horse. He had always been taught that you have to take care of your horse so he did.

"There is something I wish to speak to you about in private when you have a moment," Freya said with a nervous smile which made Bash concerned.

"Of course just let me finish up here and I will meet you," Bash said concerned and curious as he watched Freya walk away.

The answer came to him later that evening when he came to her rooms and was met with both her and her guard, Ragnar. The man gave both of them a pointed look and stepped outside to guard the room. Bash saw Freya tense and then straighten her back like she was prepared for an attack or something and it confused him greatly until he heard her words.

"The pagans are the reason you don't want me in the woods aren't they?" she asked making Bash tense.

"The stories," Bash started to come up with an excuse so as not to condemn himself.

"Stop lying to me Bash. I know about the pagans, I know everything but you have to talk to me," Freya said her voice raising and for some reason unknown to Bash he just lost it.

"Lying? How about you tell me how you know so much about pagans? You talk to me about lies but yet here you are ordering me to do something like you are a queen. I may be the bastard son of King Henry but I'm not going to tell you something that I don't want you to know. Maybe once you start telling me the truth about what you know I will do the same," Bash yelled storming out of the room without another word and ignoring the look on Ragnar's face.

Bash knew that he had been irrational he could feel it as soon as he opened his mouth to speak but something inside him just snapped. He had a feeling it was because he was already upset at the wedding date being pushed up but that still didn't excuse yelling at her like that. Bash was half tempted to walk back over and apologize to his wife to be but then he knew he needed time to himself so he promised himself that tomorrow he would find the woman he was falling for and talk to her calmly that is if she even wanted to see him after that outburst. Bash could only hope losing his temper did not cause him to lose Freya. Little did he know that danger was lurking for him in another form and it could end his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Freya hated the fight she had with Bash but he was right. She had been demanding the truth from him about the pagans only to be hiding things from him as well. She had cried despite herself and there was nothing anybody could do to console her. She avoided going out the next day mostly because she had spent most of the night crying, something she hadn't done since her mother died and her eyes were so red and puffy that no amount of makeup would cover it up. A knock sounded at her door and she sighed asking who it was only to find out it was Bash. She reluctantly let him in knowing the needed to talk and hoping that her appearance did not make him want her less.

"You've been crying," Bash said feeling guilty for blowing up at her last night even more now because he could see the red and swollen eyes.

"It's nothing," Freya told him trying to push the subject away but he was not having that at all.

"It's not nothing Freya," Bash said with a sigh lightly grabbing her arm, "I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I still stand by what I say about you keeping secrets as well but I could have done it in a better way than that. I made you cry and I don't ever want to do that."

"You were right though Bash I kept pushing you about the pagans and the secrets you keep only to be keeping secrets myself. It wasn't fair and I'm sorry," Freya whispered softly her short five five frame wanting to bury herself in his chest.

"I only know of the pagans because my maternal uncle was one but he didn't practice. He only knew enough to keep himself safe. The pagans recently warned of sacrifices and considering I interrupted one with that boy Colin I have a feeling they will be coming for me," Bash told her and he was slightly afraid of what these heretics would do to those close to him.

"I grew up with paganism Bash but it isn't like this. Back home in Norway there are sacrifices but it's food and dying animals. We don't sacrifice people or perfectly good animals. I don't practice the religion since my father wanted me to be Catholic but I as well know enough about it. The brand of paganism here is worse Bash and darker," Freya admitted softly.

"It seems we are more alike in some ways than we thought," Bash said with a sigh.

Bash wanted to pull her into his arms and just hold her but he didn't know if that would be okay. He didn't want to push her but then again their wedding was only a week away which probably didn't help things. Freya could see that Bash wanted to hold her and she wanted to be held by him so she stepped forward wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. Her blonde hair was down in waves today and Bash was glad because he enjoyed running his hand through it immensely. Their first major fight was an obstacle they seemed to have overcome but could they survive the pagans?

~Royal Bastards~

Freya narrowed her eyes at Tomas of Portugal not liking the feeling that she got from him. He was arrogant and while he seemed charming there was a certain air around him that seemed dark. It didn't help that Henry seemed to be ruining things by not agreeing to defend Scotland like he had promised in the past and so Mary was forced to potentially accept a proposal from this dark man. Her husband to be came to stand beside her and he put his hand on her lower back to not only reassure her but show possession.

"I don't like him Bash there's this darkness around him," Freya whispered softly knowing that like Bash she could not really speak of such things in this castle.

"I know but unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. Be assured he will not touch you and in a few days we will be married," Bash said trying to reassure her.

"Well hopefully if Mary does have to accept his proposal she does not end up hurt or worse," Freya stated worried for her new friend. She saw Ragnar lingering and she saw the same suspicion in his eyes towards Tomas as well.

"It seems your guard agrees with us," Bash told her amused but also relieved in a way.

The two bastards shared a looking knowing that they could not actually say anything because despite the fact that Tomas was a bastard he was about to become legitimate and he was higher in status. Bash could see things becoming tense, especially with his brother and while he would normally talk to Francis right now he wanted to get Freya away from the eyes of Tomas so he led her away with Ragnar following. Freya sighed in relief thankful that her husband to be felt the need to protect her because while she might been an independent woman she also wanted a husband that would respect and protect her. Freya could only hope though that she was wrong about the bastard of Portugal because otherwise Mary was in trouble. Something told her though that she would not be wrong and someone close to her would pay the price for Tomas' wickedness.


End file.
